


Everyone needs a sleep

by Tovarich_Lenin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich_Lenin/pseuds/Tovarich_Lenin
Summary: Rowena and the Master travel together and exasperate each other.





	Everyone needs a sleep

"You know, people have to sleep sometimes," Rowena claimed. She were carrefully stirring the sugar in filled to the brim cup.

"You perfectly know that I'm not a human," the Master bit head off. He had been workind without any breaks for last ours, so his irritation was understandable. "If you have nothing to do, be so kind, become silent".

"O, I would be really glad to do something," she took a little sip. "The only thing is that we are bobbing about in God knows where for three days and you have no ideas how to fix it".

"S-stop your jaw," he literally hissed. Rowena only grinned. In recent centuries, she had become so used to irritating people that their reactions had completely ceased to impress her. But to see, how in the Masres's eyes anger flares up, was funny. 

"Well, I suppose, that it is not the best you idea - to work without relax for forty hours," her voice sounded like she was a mother. "In such condition you rather burn out something important and then we will sit here until the end of the ages!" she fetched a sight. "And you even have no entertainmetn here exept a few normal books in library!"

The Master ignored her and turned on some device, which was vaguely similar to a soldering iron. A few minutes later room was filled with an unpleasant smell of burning, which made really strange scent mixing with flavor of green tea. In Rowen's mind this fragrance associated with the 1834, when she firstly traveled by rail. Somewhy in her van was simmilar odor.

"Don't you think that you are welding non correct conductor?" she tapped to the rim of the cup and tittere when the Master shuddered in dismay.

"My dear Riwena," he turned around looking into her eyes. "If you don't go away from here, swear, I'll strangle you".

Witch only smilled. The Master can be really threatening but at that time his eyes were red because of lack of sleep and the fatigue was visible to the unaided eye. Now she wanted to wrap him in a blanket and sent to bed.

"Of course," she covered her mouth with her hand and yawned luxuriously. The Master couldn't resist and yawned too, scowlingly glaring at Rowena. "All right, all right," she rose her hands admitting defeat. "So be it, I'll leave your alone. But don't be so happy, I'll get back in forty minutes".

"Yeah," the Master growled. "Be shure, when I finish, I'll immediately disembark you on the first planet that we are going to meet. And have no doubt, you won't living to see emerging of the life on it".

"As you wish, darling," she took her cup, which unfortunatelly was empty. "As you wish..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Maybe I should bring you a coffee?" she looked at the Master with a grin. In the absence of an annoying companion, the Time Lord looked much more relaxed. He wes sitting at his desk and his hand was lying on his hands.

After this words he winced and hastily square oneself, straightening the folds of his jacket.

"O, you've already returned," he grimaced and massaged his temples. "How quick".

"Considering it's been three and a half hours, you've had plenty of time," she walked over to the Master, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Not that she was interested (she didn't understand all these technical details anyway), but it would be rude not to ask.

"The third unit of acceleration," he replied, stifling a yawn. "It just didn't work as it shouls, so it's easier to put together a new one." he looked back at the details, trying to focus his eyes.

"And how many times do you need for that?"

"An hour... two..." the Master wistfully knocked to the desk. "I thnk, about three-four hours for assembly and about half and one for installation. What!?" he snapped, catching Rowena's glance.

"Nothing," she crossed her arms. "Exept that you are now in a zomby condition. Darling, you are still staying on feet only because of your stubbornness!"

"Is that all you wanted to say me?" he didn't even turn around, running a hand over his face.

"Not exectly," she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Just wanted to remember that you, if I'm not mistaken, have your own room with, bed," the Master's face acquired a stone expression. Rowena was enjoying the process and added a touch of vulgarity to her voice. "Imagine a mattress, a pillow... mmm... they must be much softer than this table..." the Master slowly shaked with anger. "Wherever, it is your choice, darling. Just don't kill us, okay?"

She jocosely rubbed his shoulder and slowly turn aroung, going to get back to the library.

A firm grip on her wrist prevented her from carrying out this plans.

"My dear Rowena, it seems that you became too impudent," he purred, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Don't you afraid that in one wonderful moment I'll droppe you out to the Scaro?"

"As well as the fact that at some point my conscience will wake up," she winked, carefully pulling her hand back. "And... the next time you need to burn an alien to the ground, I'll remember that 'Skaro'".

The Master tried to say something in response but the words were lost in another yawn. When Rowena left the room, he were massaging her eyelids hard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next time she decided to visit her сompanion after forty minutes and three charpets of the Dante's Hell. Comparing the interpretation of Hell with what It actually looked like was interesting enough. At least, it was much more interesting than watching the Master's actions that were incomprehensible to her.

Still, sometimes it was worth checking out what this Time Lord was doing. Just to be sure, he didn't really decide to dump her somewhere in the desert. Not that their relationships were so bad, but experience had taught her not to trust everyone.

"Well, how is it?.." she broke off in mid-sentence; a smile spreading across her face. "Evil doesn't sleep, aren't they talk so?" Rowena whispered, continue being touched. "So, what were you talking?"

It was no answer but she wasn't surprised.

"Your race is more perfect than the others, isn't it?" she burst out laughing like a little girl. The sight of the Master asleep on the table was too touching not to laugh. "You don't need sleep and it's just a human's weakness? Well, well, well..."

With a silent click of her heels Rowena came up to him and stood uncertainly. If he woke up now, the scandal would be assured... But it seemed that he was sound asleep and it was unlikely that she would ever have such chance again...

When Rowena realized she couldn't stop herself, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, running her hand through the Master's hair and ruffling it. The Master muttered something to himself but didn't wake up or move.

"You know, you're not such a bastard when you're sleeping," she murmured sweetly. Her mood was only getting better and better by the second. "Shall we wait until you wake up, shall not we?"

She spun around, looking skeptically at the cluttered chair. Principally, if she put a couple of items on the floor, everything will be fine.

Rowena have already taken a step toward the chair when she remembered else one thing.

"It's quite cold here, don't you think so?" she picked up the jacket that the Master had thrown off in the course of his work. "You'll need this," she added, draping it over the Master's shoulders.

Well, now she just had to wait until her friend (confederate, she meant confederate!) finally wake. However, according the extent of his lack of sleep, it could be a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes


End file.
